Come Back
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: SEQUEL TO: "Light & Darkness Mingle" They did have a positive outlook but will things work-out? Elena misses Kol and Kol just wants to be happy with Elena. ORIGINAL SIBLINGS included :) x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Read _"Light & Darkness Mingle"_ before this story.

Hope you all support this as well! :)

Thanks to: **JMHUW** for suggesting to create a sequel! x

* * *

Prologue~

_When you find your other half, no one else would be a perfect fit.  
Losing him/her will be your greatest misery.  
If you found what makes you whole, why look for any other piece to replace them?  
Challenges may come.. but that's what makes you both stronger._

_As other say:_

_"Sometimes two people should fall apart for them to understand how the need to fall back together"_

* * *

**5 reviews before I post the next chapter?**

Those really make me happy!

2nd chapter is ready to be posted! :D x


	2. Family

It's been a week since the day Lena and I last touched. Back then our thoughts were mostly rainbows and unicorns. Not because of my unchanged fate but because we found a way. *sigh* Nik's mansion has new residents since that day. Jeremy took the room next to Elena's for good measure and we can talk more frequently because of that. No questions asked, of course her's was mine. We both loved that room to bits because of our past memories in it... recalling those events made me smile fondly.

"Elena, you at the parlor?" I hear Jeremy call.

"Yeah Jeremy!" She shouts back.

Once they are seated on the couch he passes my message to Elena.

"Lena.. uh, Kol isn't happy that you still cry yourself to sleep every night.. so.. he asks if you can try to smile every now and then?" No doubt that even a blind man would know that Little Gilbert is nervous -it's practically radiating from him!

None of us in this house really knows if Elena means yes or no by staring in to space. Not even in Nik's, 'Lijah's or Bekah's lifetimes and experiences can predict it. I listen for any movements and note that everyone in this house is still waiting for her response.

Seems like through all the millenniums my siblings lived they have yet to learn a virtue which is called "patience" I roll my eyes as they silently enter the parlor to see my angel and her brother.

'Lijah has a very curious expression, Bekah- worried (they managed to form a bond in a very short amount of time) and lastly Nik is panicking because he thinks that Elena will cry or breakdown in any second.

* * *

_**After 4 more minutes**_

* * *

'Lena finally tore her gaze from nothingness and shot-up -startling us all.

"Uh.. I'm going for a walk. Alone. Just some time to uh.. feel the breeze and all." She assures us with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.  
None of us want to leave her alone and unprotected at that state but we have to talk about this.. With all the plans he made this became Nik's specialty, hence, he easily finds a solution.

"Hello mates, is T-pe (team-protect Elena) all together?... Good, good... Yes, now I want you all to make sure she is safe but give her space. Be in a safe distance." He ends the call and I swiftly make my way to Jeremy.  
Everyone sit themselves in the sofas parallel to each other and 'Lijah starts.

"I found a loophole." Was his calm announcement.

"And what would that be brother?" Nik asks while Bekah sends big brother a questioning look.

"A witch," 'Lijah continued.

"We'll try to bring Kol back?"Dear sister states proudly But with a gobsmacked expression.

"There will probably be a price" Jeremy pipes in.

"That never stopped us." Nik states arrogantly.

"Just because you always threaten them" I snicker and Jeremy laughs.

They sent him a look and he explained that I said something.. logical.  
He continues saying that he'll look for a spell in the Bennet's grimoire.  
After we settle everything I went with Jeremy to skim some books and all the others to contact witches in their own way.

Seems I'm lucky and lil Gilbert isn't in some ways. We both shouldn't be seen and I'm the one invisible since we both are, supposedly, dead.

**Elena POV**  
It is so suffocating inside my thoughts! I don't want to disappoint Kol... ughhh! I just miss him so much! I know I got it bad but what can I do? Both of us are trying but every time Jeremy sleeps and our conversation ends... I just keep on being reminded about the fact that we could've had everything! Why did I have to mess up?!

I know that I am about to break down but I don't wan to do it in public. Heck I shouldn't even do it! Kol wouldn't be proud of that... Looking around for a place to find my solace. I note that the cemetery is not an option since I heard that a program would be held there today and after -a mass. I wouldn't really appreciate a crowd right now.. especially the ones who'll try to be friendly and pry on my business.. *_sigh_* "back home it is."

I reach the mansion in 5 minutes then rushed to my room just to lung on my bed before I start my sob fest, a pillow effectively hiding my face but not my sobs.

In my way here I saw Bekah, who truly has been like my sister and best friend since my stay, with a concerned face but I whispered "please give me some space for a while, all of you." I poured all of my emotions to that pillow and cried myself to sleep. People would ask why I'm being so emotional.. It's probably because I have been bottling my emotions when I lost... we'll, everyone! Then Kol came, he made me happy and understood what I felt. That's probably because he also had a fair share of pain and an eternity of experiences... but I messed up!

* * *

Waking up I feel that my tears had dried on my face and I'm hugging a soaked pillow. *_sigh_* I turn my head to the side and see that one of the glass doors were opened letting the cool breeze bustle with the curtains and enter the room. I calculated that I slept for already 8 hours but it seems like my tear ducts have yet to dry since I feel a fresh batch of tears flowing. The last time I was awake at this time in this mansion was when Kol brought me here.

"Hello love." I hear someone with a thick accent say.

"Klaus." I acknowledged him. He sits close in the bed and started. "Everyone was worried you know.." I hate troubling people so the flow strengthened.

I didn't like the full view of my misery given so I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Elena darling, stop crying. Kol wouldn't appreciate this." He lifts my chin cautiously, he's been a very good friend and brother to me. I never did know that he had this side of him.

"Rebekah misses your trips together, why don't you go shopping with her tomorrow?" The irony. I never thought that there would be a day that Klaus would show me his caring face and use his voice to say something like that. I laugh with only a hint of humor because of my realization. He brightens up and continues, "She's been itching to bond with you and have some normal HS-girl-time" he quoted and rolled his eyes.

"Mhhm," I just hum in reply with the slightest tug on lips.

"You didn't eat dinner with us last night. Let's go make you some food." He said whilst holding a hand out to me.

"No, I really couldn't impose to do tha-" I tried to decline but then my stomach growled in response.

"Hahaha!" He laughs and I reluctantly follow him.

* * *

"This is good!" I praise and he chuckles. He made me a plate of steaming pasta and it was divine!

"So, how'd you learn to cook like this?" Not even Damon's cooking can be compared to this and Damon is a great cook!

He hides his startled face but hides it quickly. "Well you see Elena its something that I got from my travels in all years of existence. I went to Europe 36 time and stayed for several years. There was a nice chef there and he taught me culinary arts. In return I turned him to a vampire and faked his death. Since then he has been my friend ever since." He smiled fondly at the memory then continued to tell me the stories of the places he went to and how he learned more dishes.

At a point of time Bekah enters the room, smiles at me and gives me a hug before sitting on a stool next to mine.

"Oh don't be shy Nik, tell her your true motives or I will." Bekah says while looking a tad to innocent at Nik and he, glaring at her.

He growled then she laughs.

"Well, you see Lena, our brother here is a sucker for human food." That statement shocked me then I composed myself in the next 5 seconds.

"Why were you glaring at Bekah, Nik? Liking these isn't really so bad." I state with a smile.

We continued to laugh and they told me more stories. They truly made me feel at home and like their true sister. They kept my mind of my worries and the sun rose high with us still enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_2 updates in a day! Wow haha :)_

_**WhatWhat123**__: Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Beachgirl97**__: PM :)_

_**Disharandive98**__: Here it is!_

_**SwanQueen4055**__: Thank you! I'm glad you love it :)_

_**lapizlazuli101**__: I feel the same way! We really need more Kolensort oriels and update soon! :D x_

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D x_


End file.
